greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvanas Windrunner
"I've walked the realms of the dead. I have seen the infinite dark. I commanded this ship. Nothing you say. Or do. Could possibly frighten me." Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, styled variously as "the Dark Lady" and "the Banshee Queen", is the supreme ruler of the Forsaken, one of the most powerful factions of undead in the Multiverse and later became the founder of her own CIS government during the Nationalist war. In life, Sylvanas was the ranger-general of Silvermoon, whose leadership acumen and martial prowess were without equal. During the early days of the First War, she bravely defended Quel'Thalas Republic from a Axis invasion led by the Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis. Ultimately, however, Sylvanas fell in battle. Rather than honor the ranger-general with a quick death, Plagueis seduced her to the Dark Side of the Force and ripped her soul. When Darth Plagueis was killed by Darth Sidious, Sylvanas broke away from her tyrannical master's control and reclaimed her body. Vowing to avenge her death, Sylvanas gathered other renegade undead and set out to wage war against the Axis. Thus it was that the Forsaken came to be, with Sylvanas as their queen. Under Sylvanas' command, the Forsaken joined the Coalition and later helped bring about the Axis assault on Yiau Sullust. During the First Multiverse war, she assault the Allies and Axis forces led by the commissar Sebastian Yarrick and Helghast leader Mael Radec, respectively in the decisive battle of Armageddon. Yet many challenges still lay ahead for Sylvanas. After an uprising within her ranks that killed other members of the Axis and Allies, the banshee queen is now mistrusted by many of her allies such as Nightsister Silri and Ru'afo. Most recently, Sylvanas began fortifying her territory within the unclaimed territory in order to establish a proper kingdom for her forces. While Sylvanas maintains that her loyalty to the Allies and Axis is undiminished, some of the faction's members are uncertain about her true intentions. She was the commander of Undercity, a corrupted and forsaken version of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer After the Forsaken joined the Coalition of Independent States, Sylvanas came to the shocking realization that she, like other heroes before her, was damned to an eternity of darkness and torture in the afterlife. After entering into a pact with the val'kyr, Sylvanas was able to regain her place in the realm of the living for as long as her val'kyr survive. Knowing the dark fate that will inevitably befall her, Sylvanas has embraced her people as a bulwark against the horrifying darkness that awaits her in the end.5 Following this, Sylvanas has launched an aggressive attack into the multiverse not directly under her control, in an attempt to conquer a planet and secure it for the Coalition and later the Nationalists in the Unity Era. She was also a user in the Caveat Emptor site. She is later killed (along with everyone else on the Nationalist Council) by High Lord Thanatos of the TransRace Empire during the Infamous the Mission to De'ijkki Earth Category:Leaders Category:People Category:Horde Category:Females Category:Forsakens Category:Caveat Emptor users Category:Nationalist